That you were born in CANADA!
by what zit tooya
Summary: No one knows that Jade West really has a good reason for hating Canada. But one for loving it, too.


**Well, this is my first fanfiction ever, a Bade for sure. It´s set when they both are only 8 years old and Beck is still living in Canada.**

**I guess I should claim that Victorious isn´t mine, ´cause unfortunately that´s true.**

Canada was great. She had been out in the forest taking a walk with Mum and Dad all morning long. They had been walking next to her each on one side, holding her hands. She had collected some of the colorful leaves and some flowers and they had discovered a little bunny´s home where her parents spent almost half an hour with her waiting for it to come out because Jade loved bunnies. But now Mum and Dad had sent her out of the house they were staying in for their vacation because they needed to take a nap, they said. Jade complained as she didn´t want to go, but Daddy told her to be kind so she cleared her angry face into a smile and went down to the little lake near their house on her own. Her Mum shouted after her not to go too far then they shut the door behind her. First she watched some squirrel in the tree nearby then she got tired of it, took off her chucks, put the legs of her washed out jeans up und held her feet into the crystal clear water. It was a little cold as half of September had already passed but Jade didn´t mind. While the other girls in her class would have started to scream and squeak if they got anywhere near that water she stayed calm. She wasn´t afraid of most things and always only wore clothes in which she could run really fast and hide in the bushes or somewhere else. Maybe that was one of the reasons why the other girls back home, dressed in pretty pink, orange or yellow tops and jeans skirts, didn´t like her too much. The only other kid she hardly ever played with was her kindergarten friend Cat. But they only met about once a week because Cat didn´t have to go to school and her Mum taught her at home so she could look after her and her older brother. Jade didn´t want to go to school either and she wanted to have an older brother and she wanted her parents to look after her all day long, but her Mum and Dad always had to work till late at night and she didn´t have any brothers or sisters. So Jade got used to being alone, she learned to play on her own and took care of herself. She liked to walk around in the forest- because it was darker there than in the average place California- and collect things she would find there or she would hide somewhere in the house pretending she was in her very own cave where she used to sit for hours with her scissors and a bunch of sheets cutting out little figures softly humming a melody she had made up by herself. Some years ago she and her Daddy had started building a tree house in that forest but he never had the time to finish so she got angry and smashed everything they had made so far with a hammer she found in his tool box. Afterwards he took her to Disneyland and everything was almost alright. She didn´t like Disney movies too much but she liked riding rollercoaster and for the most part spending time with him. Therefore to her the two weeks each year her parents went on vacation with her where the happiest time of her life. They had time to spent every day with her, they did lots of fun things and every night one of them or even both saw her to bed and Jade used to ask them whether they loved her and they would say that they loved her more than anything else in the world. But this time was slightly different. Her parents seemed to spend quite a lot time on their own and sent Jade out to be alone for some time. So by now, she was a little upset and pretty bored.

She lightly started splashing her feet into the water somehow amazed by the noise it made and the chaos it created on the still surface of the lake, but still a little bored when- "Hey!" because of her splashing she hadn´t heard anyone coming so startled she turned around and looked into the face of a boy about her age leaning against a tree some feet from the spot she was sitting. He wore a base cap, under which she could see part of his dark brown undercut hair, and braces. He looked stupid she thought - like someone who would always tell you what the right thing to do was, even though he had the nicest and warmest brown eyes and the sweetest yet naughtiest smile she´d ever seen. Still she didn´t like him. She didn´t like boys in general – except from her Daddy of course – as they were stupid and annoying and sometimes used to toss things at her. She could tell that this one wasn´t better. "What?! What do you want?" she only wanted him to leave.

He had seen her arrive with her parents two days ago, they were staying at the Petersons´ hunting hut. It was still two weeks till school would start and after having spent the summer by the lake swimming and fishing, riding his bike in the forest or going on hunting trips with his dad, Beck Oliver was slightly bored. So to him, who was only seeing his friends during school as the nearest still lived a 45 minute car drive away – yeah, that´s Canada -, it was a welcome change having someone his age coming to this place. Especially as it was this strangely pale but incredibly beautiful girl with the long brown hair and the mesmerizing eyes of a color he couldn´t tell if it was blue, green, grey or all of it at the same time. He thought she would be fun and interesting to hang out with but still he felt like there was kind of a secret surrounding her, he wanted to find out about. She was different from all the girls at school. Even though those liked him and he got on well with all of them, none of them had ever attracted him that much. He just had to get to know this girl. The first day he only watched her from some distance. She was first sitting on the veranda listening to some music and tapping her foot on the floor to it. Then her parents came out and they played a card game together during which they laughed a lot. They seemed to be a happy family just like his, mum, dad and one child. Then today he saw them leave the house together heading for the woods. She was all excited running through the trees. He really wanted to meet her on her own so he decided to follow them a little, which was pretty easy as he knew every single spot around and therefore exactly where to go and where to hide. She seemed to like everything about the forest but especially some rabbit hole she found. In fact it wasn´t just some. He had found it last spring when the rabbits were having babies and he used to come there a lot and after some time he could even feed them. During the summer the babies grew big and now there was only on staying of the three of them. All the other rabbits had gone, he didn´t know where. Maybe killed be some hunters. But this rabbit he wanted to protect even from his father a passionate hunter. It was his little secret. At least till now. He watched them get back to their house and go inside. It was lunchtime for him anyways. When he got back there no one was to be seen. Disappointed he walked down the little path to the lake where he always went swimming. And there she was, back towards him, feet in the water. She didn´t seem to notice anything around her. Should he talk to her? He had waited to be able to talk to her alone but now he really felt like rather running away. Yes he should, he decided. Talk in fact, not run. He leaned against some tree. He wanted to look cool. "Hey!" She turned around looking startled and – a little annoyed. "What!? What do you want?" She obviously didn´t want him to be here but that couldn´t shock him. His confidence, which was normally running through all his body like blood through veins, was back. And he had an ace up his sleeve. "Come with me, I wanna show you something cool!" Then noticing he had forgotten something important: "I´m Jack anyways" Yes, Beck Oliver was lying about his name. Really no one was called like that and he thought it sounded stupid. Like: "I´m Beck", "What, you´re back?" That and the fact that he had to wear braces were the reason why some people used to make fun of him when they first met him until they got to know his winning, laid back personality. And for some reason he didn´t want this girl to make fun of him, he wanted to impress her. So he chose the coolest name he could think of. He had seen a movie about a boy named Jack who was driving a motorbike and always got into fights earlier that summer. In the end that Jack guy got the girl. And, he told himself, their names almost sounded alike. But this girl wasn´t impressed anyways. "That´s a stupid name!" she knew at least two guys named Jack back home at school that were some years older than her and seemed to think to it was fun throwing rocks at her from time to time. "Well, yours is really beautiful, I think", he responded as he had heard her parents calling her Jade the day before. She looked at him, suspicious. Great. Really great idea, Beck. You don´t want her to know your real name, but you openly commit stalking her? He decided to just go over it. "So, are you coming? You will like it, I promise." He smiled at her. "No. My mum told me not to go too far anyways." "It´s not dangerous, really. Come on, I know you´ll like it." "Will you stop bugging me, then?" He nodded and held out his hand to help her up. She didn´t take it but still followed him into the forest. "How old are you?" he asked as they were walking. "Eight." "Me too!" he smiled. But she didn´t seem very fond of striking up a conversation with him. "We´re there" he said when they reached the rabbit´s hole. He saw her eyes lighten up just a little bit. "I can make it come out" he claimed, proudly. "Sure."

She was amazed by the little brown animal. It looked so soft. "Can I stroke it?" Again he nodded, smiling at her. "See, I knew you liked rabbits. All girls do." "I´m not all girls!" she said gazing at him fiercely, ready to turn around and walk away. "Wait, I didn´t mean that. And you don´t even know the way back." He noticed that he was a little worried. But she was already running through the woods, really quickly. She didn´t even know why this made her so angry while normally everything she wanted was being seen as one of them by the girls at school or anyone else in general. But something was different with this boy. But what did she care, he was stupid and she didn´t want to see him again anyways.

After dinner when Jade was sitting on the veranda her parents talking inside the house he showed up again holding a tiny flower in his hand. He had been watching them, waiting for them to finish eating. "This reminds me of you" he said showing the flower to her. It was really tiny but still especially beautiful, with blossoms of a strange dark purple color. "They´re really rare cause they never bloom for more than two weeks each year. You have great luck if you find one. But I know a place where some of them grow." She said nothing but came over to take it out of his hand. Then she went inside leaving Beck in the dark with a big smile on his face and a soft tickle in his fingers where her hand had just touched his.

That night none of Jade´s parents came to see her to bed. She wondered if they had forgotten about her but when she went to look for them she heard them talking downstairs. Their voices sounded serious so she decided to leave them alone. She had a hard time finding sleep but finally she calmed down and just before she fell asleep, in a state of not being really conscious of what she was thinking, something made her smile just a little bit. It was the thought of brown eyes and a warm hand and the fact that she liked how their names were almost alike.

The next day her parents were busy again but Jade didn´t mind that much. At least she had someone to stroll through the forest with. Jack had picked her up after breakfast and was now showing her around all his secret places. They got along quite well except from some little arguments: "Where are you from?" "California" "I always imagined people from California being quite tan" "So what!?" "Nothing. I like the way you look." He was always able to calm her down and make her feel good again. When the sun rays that were now shooting in from a very low angle told them the sun was just about to set they reached a place they hadn´t been before. "What is that!?" Jade asked curiously looking up to some platform hidden in the trees about 10 or 15 feet off the ground. "A tree house some of the older kids from town build." Beck responded. "They´re hanging out there frequently but won´t let anyone else up there." "Just right, Captain Obvious. And we don´t want anyone near here either so you and your little girlfriend´d better piss off." said a voice from above. "Come on" Beck pulled Jade with him. "My mum says, going up there is too dangerous anyways"

"Do you like tree houses?" he asked as he walked her back to her house. "Not too much." But he had seen the look in her eyes. "How long are you staying?" "Bout a week and a half now" she responded. "Then we can build one. A tree house. For us." She showed him the biggest smile he had ever seen on her face before. "Let´s start tomorrow. See you then." He said as they reached the veranda.

Jade was so full of all the new impressions she got that day and of all the happiness when she thought of the next one. But still she noticed that her parents were especially quite during dinner. When they had finished eating her Dad started: "We need to talk, Jade!"

It was in the middle of the night. "Jade! Where are you going? Wait!" her mother screamed after her but she wouldn´t listen to them. Never again. She herself didn´t know where she actually was going until she reached Jack´s house. She started tossing small rocks against his window. "Jade!" he was surprised and still a little sleepy. "Come with me!" she demanded. Something in her voice made him not ask any questions but follow her running through the woods until they reached the glade were the tree house was. No one was there. She started climbing the ladder. "Wait! That´s dangerous!" "Well, how old are you? A six year old baby?" He came after her. They were sitting next to each other on top of the platform, feet hanging off of it. In silence.

"He was never there and now he´s leaving me. Forever." She said in a small but bitter voice. "Your dad? Is he ill?" "No. He´s leaving only because he wants to. Just because he´s sick of me." "Oh, come on…" "What?!" Again they sat in silence. "Well,… I will stay with you forever, if you want me to. I will never ever leave you." He didn´t know what else to say, but he meant it. He thought she was chuckling but she really had started to cry, softly and silently. He came a little closer and let his hand near hers. She first shrank back but then took it in hers. Slowly she calmed down. They let some time pass without talking. Suddenly a thought came up to Beck´s mind and he didn´t even know why. "May I kiss you?" "that´s a stupid thing to ask" she said noticing her voice getting stronger than before which was a good thing. While he was still wondering whether she meant yes or no by that there was a really loud noise echoed through the forest. A shot. He felt Jade, who wasn´t from Canada and therefore obviously not used to this, cringing next to him startled and, what startled he himself really badly, - slip down the platform. He wanted to hold her by the hand but she fell.

Jade woke up in hospital. "Jade! Sweetheart! You´re awake!" Her mum. "Can you talk?" She could, but she didn´t want to. "You have a concussion but the doctor said you´re fine and can go now. We´re leaving, sweetie. Back home we´ll have to pack a lot of things so we can move to the new house I found for us. You´ll like it. It´s near the beach." "No." She sounded whiney. Damn. "NO!" now she was screaming. "I wanna stay. Here. In Canada!"

In the middle of the night Beck went back to Jade´s house to look for her. Everything was dark. They were gone. After she had fallen off the tree house he had been running here to get her parents. I had been running through the forest even faster than Jade had some days before.

Her mother had already gone into the ambulance with Jade when her father came back to him: "Thanks a lot, boy. What´s your name?" "Beck" He had figured that it was quite good to be Beck. And he wanted her to be back. So badly. So that he could keep his promise.

Five years from then Beck Oliver moved to California with his mum and his dad. His hair was longer and he didn´t have to wear braces anymore. He was well-liked, especially by girls. He was into acting now what had made his confidence grow even bigger. But he stayed on the ground. He was still laid back and kind, but a little more grown up. But still there was a part of his eight year old self that kept coming back from time to time. He had never forgotten about the few days at the end of summer when he met this pale, somewhat restrained but fascinating girl. He really wanted to keep his promise but after some time he was afraid she wasn´t coming back. Yeah, he had been dating some girls from school but somehow none of them ever was able to mean something special to him. Not until the day he walked into Hollywood Arts and looked into the fierce, but beautiful grey-greenish blue eyes of some of his future class mates. Some of the others seemed to fear her, but… "Dude, stay away from her. She´s Jade West!" Andre, a guy he started to make friends with as they had lunch together, interrupted his thoughts. He had known it. He had known it all the time. She was tougher and a little more bitter but she was just the same girl. And when he could finally convince her to go out with him, he knew he was the luckiest person in the world for having found her. Again.

He has never told her about this one thing because he knows she wouldn't wanna talk about it and because he thinks secretly they both already know.

Today, every time Jade looks into Beck´s brown eyes she finds something familiar in them and some solace as they give her the feeling of a promise of being loved and never left alone she had almost forgot about.

**Well that was REALLY long. Didn´t plan this when the idea came up to my mind. Still hope you enjoyed this. I really wanna apologize for any grammar or spelling mistakes and my extremely long sentences for sure, I know it´s not always easy to get what I actually want to say. After I wrote this I wanted to check it again, but then got somewhat lazy. Still I checked it FOR SURE as forces me to do so. Just kidding. I really checked it and hope I didn´t miss too many mistakes so you guys could enjoy reading. I´m not too content with some of it like for example when Jade is falling off the tree house but I just couldn´t think of any better reason than a shot, which in my opinion makes the scene somewhat more dramatic at least. I hope you noted I included some little details from the show or theSlap. Have fun finding them if you haven´t yet. Review and/or check out my other stories if you want to. Or not. Whatever.**


End file.
